


Star Wars Marathon

by galactic_magic



Series: Steve Harrington x Henderson!Reader One-Shots [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Star Wars - Freeform, but if you thought my last Steve fluff was teeth rotting, no warnings i don't think, post s3 but we're pretending no one's dead or moved away alright, you better order yourself some dentures cuz this is even worse lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_magic/pseuds/galactic_magic
Summary: You have a Star Wars marathon with your brother, his friends, and your boyfriend Steve Harrington.
Relationships: Slight Mileven too, Steve Harrington/Reader, and Lucas/Max
Series: Steve Harrington x Henderson!Reader One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554097
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Star Wars Marathon

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Robin, I think the most gorgeous girl in the universe just walked in here!” Steve shouts as you and your brother Dustin enter Family Video.

“Oh, shut up,” you lean over the counter and give him a kiss, pulling away with a giggle as Robin rolls her eyes. Steve comes around and does his secret handshake with Dustin, happy to see him too as always.

“So, what brings you by here besides me, sweetheart?” Steve asks, running a hand along your cheek.

“You do know people actually come here for movies and not just you, right dingus?” Robin teases.

“ _Yeah,_ ”

“We’re gonna have a Star Wars marathon tonight!” Dustin pipes up ecstatically. Steve raises his eyebrows and smiles.

“Yeah we’re inviting all the kids over and you and Robin are welcome to come too!”

“Sounds like fun! I’ll be there as soon as my shift’s over,” Steve grins.

“What about you Robin?” Dustin asks.

“I wish I could, but I’m doing a double shift tonight,”

“Aw, we’ll miss you,” you frown. “Hey Dustin, how about you go find the movies?” he nods and heads to the sci-fi section.

“I’ll pick up some snacks on my way to your house too,” Steve pulls you close to him by your waist and presses his lips to your forehead.

“Steve, you don’t have to, we have stuff at home,”

“I want to,” he smiles.

“I got them!” Dustin drops three VHS tapes on the counter.

“Alright, that’ll be $3 for three 24 hour rentals,” Robin says. You pull out the money from your wallet and hand it to her.

“We’ll see you soon,” you give Steve another kiss before you’re out the door.

-

The kids start bubbling about as soon as they arrive, excited out of their minds. This wasn’t the first movie night you’ve had, and it’s always a blast. The kids love to build the most comfortable movie-watching space with pillows and blankets possible, everyone wears their pajamas and brings any stuffed animals they have, and there’s always an abundance of snacks. You baked tons of cookies with your Star Wars cookie cutters, ordered a couple pizzas, and bought a box of microwave popcorn.

Mike and El are already cuddled up on the couch, Mike telling her how much she’ll probably enjoy the movies; she’s the only one in the group that’s never seen them before. Lucas and Max don’t hesitate to start stuffing their faces with snacks, and Dustin and Will are having an intense discussion about Star Wars lore. You contribute to the conversation occasionally between popcorn batches and setting everything up.

Soon enough the doorbell rings, and in comes Steve with fuzzy PJ pants and some grocery bags.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he kisses your cheek before unleashing all the goods on the kitchen table. He bought loads of candy, flavored popcorn, and sodas. All the kids race to dig in.

“You really like to rub it in that you’re their favorite, don’t you?” you laugh, giving him a playful punch to the arm. “The normal popcorn I made was just fine,”

“Yeah, but, mine’s _flavored,_ ” he winks and kisses you.

“Alright, you guys ready? My mom will bring the pizza on her way home from work,” The kids nod furiously and plop themselves down across the couches and mini pillow forts while Dustin puts in _A New Hope_. You cuddle up against Steve under a blanket, inhaling the sweet scent of his hair and feeling his arm draped around you.

Everyone watches the movie attentively, laughing and cheering throughout. Most of them including yourself have seen it many times, but somehow the magic still captures you like it’s new. Steve’s not nearly as much of a nerd as you and your brother are, but he still loves it and thinks it’s cute whenever you geek out.

“I’d make a good Han Solo, don’t you think?” Steve jokes.

“I could see that,” you giggle. “But only if I get to be your Princess Leia,”

“Well of course,” he slithers his fingers into your hair and tries to twist it into two buns, eventually giving up and settling for holding your face in his hands and crashing his lips to yours. “Just no kissing your brother,” he adds, pulling away slightly. “Doesn’t she kiss her brother in one of these movies?”

“Yeah, in the second one,” you laugh. “Don’t worry, I’m not planning to,” he smirks and pulls you onto his lap, wrapping his arms around your stomach and nuzzling his face into your neck.

By the time the first movie’s over, your Mom has come home with the pizza. Everyone sprints back to the kitchen to get yet another serving of food and snacks, but Steve doesn’t want to let you go.

“I want pizza, Steve,” you groan as he grips you tighter.

“Just use the force to get some,” he mumbles into your hair.

“I’m not the one with powers here,” you laugh. “I’ll be right back, I promise,” You wiggle out of his embrace and grab a couple pieces for each of you, switch the movies in the VHS player, and land back in his arms. “See? That wasn’t so bad,” the kids all come back as well and Dustin presses play on _The Empire Strikes Back_.

“Mhmm,” he snuggles you tight.

Everyone continues to stuff their faces with snacks while their eyes are glued to the screen. Occasionally Dustin makes comments about how some of the special effects were done or lists random facts about background characters.

“Mike, do I have the Force?” Eleven asks after watching Luke Skywalker and Yoda lift the X-Wing ship.

“I mean, yeah, basically,” he shrugs. “Maybe we can make you a lightsaber so you can be a Jedi!” she smiles and nods enthusiastically.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, we are _not_ making weapons,” Steve objects.

“And you guys know lightsabers aren’t real, right?” Max adds.

“Well we thought super powers and monsters weren’t real too, didn’t we?” Dustin reminds them.

“Touche,”

When the movie ends, it’s getting late. Not that anyone cares, the kids just drink some high-caffeine sodas and claim to be good to go. Dustin pops in _Return of the Jedi_ and everyone settles in for the final film.

“Wait, I’ll be right back,” Steve whispers to you, getting up from the couch. He returns with a gift bag and hands it to you.

“What’s this for? It’s not my birthday or anything,” you question.

“I couldn’t resist,” he pecks your cheek and slings his arm around your shoulders as you open the bag. Your mouth falls open when you pull out an Ewok stuffed animal.

“Steve this is adorable!”

“I knew you liked those teddy bear things, and I saw one at the store so-“ you cut him off with a kiss.

“I love it, Steve. Thank you,” he leans in to kiss you again, until his face is met with a pillow.

“Can you _please_ stop making out with my sister?!” Dustin glares. Your cheeks grow hot and you laugh, pushing him away so you can rearrange the blanket and hug your new stuffed animal.

“He thinks _that’s_ making out? I’ll show you making out-“ he mumbles.

“ _Steve!_ ” you elbow him.

“I heard that!”

“Maybe later?”

“ _STEVE!_ ”

“I heard that too!”

You giggle and finally settle down to watch the movie. To your surprise, some of the kids start dozing off as it goes on. Mike’s eyes are fluttering shut with his head on El’s shoulder, and Lucas is zonked out on the other side of the couch. It’s close to midnight when the movie’s over and everyone’s dazed.

Your head had fallen to Steve’s chest, with him twirling your hair through his fingers. He kisses your temple and guides you upright.

“Hey, sweetheart, you want me to give the kids a ride home?”

You fall back onto him and sigh, “That would be great,”

You hop in the passenger’s seat and all the kids squish into the backseat of Steve’s car. He drops them all off to each of their houses, leaving just you and Dustin in the car when he pulls back into your driveway.

“So, how about that make-out session?”

“ _I’m still here!_ ” Dustin groans.

You roll your eyes and grin, “Maybe another time, pretty boy,” your fingers interlace with his and he closes the gap between you, his lips sweet from the candy. “Goodnight,”

“Tomorrow?”

“I said _maybe,_ ” you laugh, finally leaving the car and waving goodbye with Dustin fake barfing next to you. “Hey, at least we’re not as gross as you and Suzie,”

“Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :)  
> Come find me on tumblr @galactic-magick !


End file.
